Young Love
by Kibasami Princess
Summary: Spencer, and Hermione, meet when she is on vocation with her parents, when she is sixteen. Spencer is just back from CalTech, and renting a room in Vegas, to spend some time with his mother, before going to the FBI Academy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope I am not over doing it with the Spencer/Hermione fanfictions. I really like the potential of the two, it's easy to write no scenarios...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything that involved Criminal Minds, or Harry Potter, I am just a fan.**

 **Young Love-Chaper One**

She set the mail on the side chair, before going into the kitchen, and setting her bag on the small Island. She was about to turn to get something from the fridge, when suddenly she was grabbed from behind, and turned around just as warm lips came to hers. She glared at the intruder, as she pushed him gently, still with a smile on her face, "You bloody gave me a heart attack, don't do that again."

"I'm sorry, Mia, just really missed you."

She smiled as she kissed him back, before turning to grab something to drink. "I thought you would know better, than to sneak up on a woman, with your line of work."

"I do know better, but not all other husbands, have a wife capable of doing magic. I know you have wards, so no one else would had gotten in, unless you wanted them to. We finished the case faster than we all expected, and came home two days early."

"When did you get home?" She asked, wrapping her arms around her husbands neck, as he lifted her onto the counter.

"About an hour ago, I was laying down for a little bit," He lifted her skirt, as he moved to stand between her legs, enjoying the kisses she was now showering him with. "I don't know what I would do, if anything were to ever happen to you," He groaned as she started to loosen the buckle, that was currently keeping his pants on his waist, "You're everything to me, Mia."

"You would be the same genius, who risks his life everyday," She whispered, allowing him to remove her blouse, "The same man that is able to read 20,000 words a minute, and who doesn't give up on a task, until he sees it through," she was staring into his eyes, making sure he heard every word.

He just leaned in, and kissed her harder, "I love you so much." He wrapped her legs around his waist, as she carried him into there room.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Seven Years Earlier**

 _Hermione was in search for a decent bookstore, while her parents were inside the loud casinos, drinking the complementary drinks while they wasted at least a hundred dollars a day, just to lose at slots. She didn't really understand the point behind gambling, and why they wanted to come to this place, where it did nothing but promote ways to lose your money. She smiled when she finally found a bookstore, and was about to go in, when she ran in something solid._

" _Another reason to hate this bloody city," She mumbled, as she readjusted her bag, still not looking at the person she bumped into._

" _I'm so sorry, about that," Came a males voice, "Are you alright miss?"_

 _She finally looked up from her bag, and was caught staring into a pair of brown eyes, that were attached to a very attractive young man. She shook her head with a smile, "I was the one who wasn't paying attention."_

" _Unfortunately, I wasn't either," He smiled as he looked at the pretty girl in front of him, than remembered his manners, as he reached a hand towards her, "My name is, Spencer Reid."_

 _She smiled as she shook his offered hand, "Hermione Granger."_

" _Nice to meet you, Hermione," He looked across the street, before looking back at her, "Perhaps you'll let me get you lunch, to make up for bumping into you."_

 _She looked at the bookstore doors, before back at the man in front of her, "I was real-" she played her dorm mates words in her head, of the last four years, 'She doesn't know how to have a good time, that's why she's always getting on us'. She smiled at the young man, "I would love too, but I insist paying for my half."_

* * *

* * *

" _Than you wouldn't really be letting me make it up to you, now would you?" He had started leading her across to a near diner._

" _So where are you from?" Spencer asked, once they got to there booths._

" _England, are you from around here?" She was looking around the diner, after glancing at him. "Are you still in school?" She had noticed that he looked about eighteen, so automatically assumed that he was still in school._

" _I am actually just finished with my final year," He answered, not wanting to give anything more, because he didn't want her to think he was a freak, like other students he knew usually thought him to be, when finding out he was a prodigy._

 _She smiled as she looked back down at her napkin, "I just turned sixteen, this trip was suppose to be a family vocation, and a gift for me. My parents have been going to the casinos, since we checked into the hotel, not even aware that I am too young here to join them. So far this is the only thing, that might make the vocation not half bad," she smiled as she watched him grin, "How old are you?"_

" _I just turned eighteen," He answered. He ran a finger through his hair._

" _So what are your plans, for when you get out of school?" She was leaning forward, the more they continued talking, no signs of discomfort. "What's good here?"_

" _I was thinking something in the lines of, Criminal Justice," He answered, signaling for the waitress, "Everything they have here is good."_

" _Than I will have whatever you have," She smiled, as the waitress approached. "So you want to help people, who can't always help themselves? That's very admirable."_

" _Yes, I actually will be going to Virginia, to join the FBI Academy at the end of this summer. Just finished up my final year at a school in California, and came here to spend some time, before going to Virginia," He gave the waitress there orders, before turning back to the young woman, "I want to make a difference in the world. How about you, any plans for after school?"_

 _She frowned, as she thought about what awaited her, when she returned back to school. When she finally thought of an answer, she looked into his eyes, "I want to live today, and hope that today's actions, will help somewhere in the future. I just want to make good choices, and learn all that I can possibly learn, in hope that tomorrow will still be there, if not for me, but for someone else." She blushed at the way he was staring at her, "Pretty depressing answer, isn't it?"_

" _Not at all," He assured, with a warm smile, "Most girls I went to school with, only tend to think of themselves, instead of others."_

 **A Week Later**

 _She smiled when she noticed him waiting outside the casino, which her family had checked out a couple of rooms. It was extremely hot, but there he was in the same long sleeve, and slacks reading as he waited for her. She tapped him on the shoulder, gaining his attention, "You could have waited for me in the hotel."_

" _Actually not really, I am not allowed inside any casinos in Las Vegas, or Reno." He answered, tucking his book back in his bag, before taking her hand, "You look great by the way."_

 _She stared down at the outfit she currently had on, and then raised a brow at him, "You're kidding right?" She was currently wearing a blue tank top, with silver wording that said 'Las Vegas', with a pair of denim ripped jeans, and a pair of flip-flops._

 _He smiled at her, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Believe me Hermione, you look great," he lead her towards some parked taxi's, before opening the door for her, "I want to show you where I live."_

* * *

 _Hermione stared around the small apartment, before looking at the young man, "You live on your own?"_

" _I have a roommate, but he is visiting his family for the summer, so I am taking care of the rent till he returns. Than off to Virginia," Spencer smiled as he showed her around his room, and couldn't help the feeling she was provoking, as she ran her fingers along the spines of his book collection. "I am in my last year of college, the school I attended in California, was Caltech. I am just renting a room here, so I could spend some time with my mother, who is in a sanitarium with Schizophrenia. Here is the part, where you either run away, call me a freak, or do both."_

 _She stopped what she was doing, and turned to look at him, "I thought you were only eighteen?"_

" _I am eighteen, I graduated high school when I was twelve, and started college right after," He answered, not wanting to meet her gaze. "I wanted to tell you because your important, and didn't want there to be any lies on my part. I understand if you think I'm a fr-" His eye widened, as he felt himself being pulled forward, right before her lips met his._

" _I don't think you're a freak," She was blushing by the time there kiss ended, but still allowing the smile to take over her face, as she looked up at him, "Why didn't you tell me when we met?"_

" _I didn't want you to think I was a freak," He answered, taking a hold of her hand, and leading her back to the living room to sit on the couch. "I had a bad experience with some bullies, when I was in high school, and was afraid you'd see me the same, if you knew this about me."_

" _I think it's sweet, that you want to spend what time you can, before going to the Academy with your mother." She again pulled him back in for another kiss,"I think it's pretty sexy, actually," She blushed again.  
_

 _He reached for his phone, before looking at the girl beside him, "Do you want to watch a movie, and we could order a pizza, than I will take you back to your hotel."_

" _Only if you'll let me pay," The witch bargained, pulling her legs to her chest, "What movies do you suggest?"_

" _Not a chance," He answered, taking a hold of her hand, "What do you want to watch?"_

" _I don't really care to be honest, I don't get around to watching a lot of television, mostly because we aren't allowed electronics at my school. When I return home, my parents usually have a vocation planned, and then we'll off again," She smiled, as he got off the couch, and just put a disc in the player, "I have the 'Wrafth of Kahn', I was watching it the other day."_

" _I actually seen that one, I use to watch the older Star Trek series with my dad, and he has most of the movies," The witch answered, watching as he joined her on the couch, sitting a little closer than before._

 _Half way through the movie, and after they finished there portions of there lunch, they found themselves making out, oblivious to there surroundings. A noise coming from outside the window, caused the two to break the kiss. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and stared at her kiss swollen lips, "You're amazing, Mia."_

 _She raised a questioning brow, at the name, "Mia?"_

" _Well you told me the other day that everyone calls you either Hermione, or Mione, and I was going through names, that no one else uses for you. Something that only I could use, I probably should have asked you-" He was paused by the same lips, that he had been kissing senseless, just moments before._

 _She was smiling when they broke apart again, as she cupped his face in her palms, "I like that you actually put a lot of thought into the name, and like when you call me, Mia." She gently pushed him up to a sitting position, before standing back up, "I should probably get back to the hotel, so I could meet my parents for dinner, thank you for the movie."_

" _I am not letting you go alone," He took her hand, after she grabbed her bag, before they left his apartment._

 **A Week Later**

" _So who is the young man, who you been spending so much time with, he's pretty cute," Mrs. Granger asked, as she sat outside with her daughter, who was probably waiting for the young man._

" _Mum, I-" The witch started, just to be sushed by her mother._

" _I trust you sweetheart, and know you think everything through, before doing anything. I am glad you're having fun, and I apologize that I got so caught up with the excitement of the city, but than again the way you been smiling I am not feeling that bad. I seen how he treats you, making sure you're back before it gets to dark, and always waiting for you so you won't travel alone. He even left a sheet, sharing his phone number, and a address so we would be able to find you. Not many men do that, especially at this day, and age." Mrs. Granger laughed at her daughters confusion, before pulling her daughter into a hug, "You're dad wants you to invite him to dinner, maybe at some seafood place I read a pamphlet for, you eat right off the table. I need to get back inside, before your dad dips into my waist money," she kissed her daughters cheek, before leaving her daughter._

 _Hermione watched as her mother went back into the hotel, replaying there previous conversation, before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly, as she turned to see Spencer, who was wearing another vintage suite. "Hey, you gave my parents your home number, in case they were worried about me?"_

" _Of course I did," He answered, helping the witch to her feet, and leaning in to kiss her, "They should know about your boyfriends, shouldn't they?"_

 _She smiled, at the new title, that he had just referred himself to, "Boyfriend? So does that mean I'm your girlfriend?"_

 _He started leading her down the sidewalk, as they headed towards the mall that was just across the street. "I was hoping. I never really had a girlfriend before, because I graduated when I was twelve, and when I went to school in Caltech, all the woman there were exactly that woman, and there weren't any girls my age that went to that school."_

" _You'll my first real boyfriend, and the second person I ever kissed," She looked around the different shops, as they finally reached the nice air conditioned building, "What are we doing at a mall?"_

" _Well I thought that I could be a normal teenager, and take my girlfriend to the mall," He stopped in front of a photo booth, and smiled down at her, "Plus, I want a picture of us to keep in my wallet," he brought her into the booth after inserting the money. I don't remember the last time that I was ever this happy, I finally feel like any normal guy, when I am around you. You don't treat me like a freak."_

 _She pressed her lips to his, and gave him a very loving kiss, "We should probably get out of the booth, so someone else could have a turn."_

" _I am not getting out of here, until I get enough pictures, to keep me from going crazy when you return home," He explained, slipping another ten into the dispenser, before leaning back in to kiss her._

 _She finally pulled him from the booth, about twenty minutes later, trying to hide the blush since there was another couple waiting with a small smiling. She smacked her boyfriend lightly, "You have made me blush more in the last two weeks, than I ever blushed before in my life."_

 _Spencer was looking at the strips of pictures, before putting them into his wallet, and than wrapped an arm around her waist, "I like making you blush. Plus the chances of you ever seeing these people again, is a one out of thousand chance."_

" _So why do you want so many pictures of the two of us anyways?" She asked, as they took a seat on one of the benches._

" _Because I'm falling in love with you," He answered easily, taking a hold of her hand, and pressing a kiss to her forehead._

 _She smiled as she pressed a kiss to his lips, before pulling away, "I think I am falling in love with you too," she squealed, as he pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss._

" _So what else do you want to do today?" He asked, after they broke from the kiss._

" _My parents want to meet the guy I been spending most my time with, so they invited you to have dinner with us," She tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, "You don't have to go though."_

" _I want to meet your parents," He assured, smiling as he helped her back to her feet._

" _Okay than, I guess you'll meet my parents," She smiled, before reaching out her hand, "Do I get to keep any of those pictures, or are they all for you?"_

" _Let's go back to the photo booth, and we could get you some," He suggested, already leading her in the direction of the photo booth._

 _She just laughed, as he lead her in the right direction._

 **Five Days Later**

 _He looked surprised, as he opened the door, just to find his girlfriend standing on the other side. He stared at her for a moment confused, "I wasn't expecting you for a couple hours," he was wearing just pajama bottoms, and had a towel wrapped around his neck. "Are you alright?"_

 _She blushed when she noticed how good he looked without his shirt, before meeting his eyes, "Do you really love me, or only starting to?"_

" _I am in love with you," He answered, leading her to his couch, and sitting next to her. "What's going on?"_

 _She leaned in to place a light kiss to his lips, "I love you too."_

 _He leaned back in and kissed her again, then pulled back to look at her, noticing that her eyes were watering, "What's the matter, Mia?"_

" _I couldn't go home without sharing my secret with you," She took his hands with hers, and squeezed them, "Promise me you won't interrupt, until I tell you every thing alright?"_

" _Yeah, yeah, sure I promise," He encouraged, now a bit more worried._

" _My private school is not just any kind of school, it's a school of Witchcraft, and Wizardry, for those who are gifted in magic. When I was eleven I received a letter of admittance to attend the school, because they found out I was a muggle born, a child who has non magic parents. When I started the school, I was picked on by my classmates, because I would always have my hand up to answer questions. Well halfway through the year, I became great friends with Harry, and Ron, because they helped save my life from a troll." She went onto telling him the rest of the story, from her first year, to the most recent, before going into what was about to happen, "So Harry, Ron, and I, aren't returning for our seventh year, because the war is coming closer, and we need to find the Horcrux's, so that way Voldemort dies with no chance of returning. If I could prove it without getting in trouble with the Ministry of Magic, or warning those I don't want knowing where I am, than I would in a heartbeat. Please for now, just take my word alright?"_

 _He stood back up, and walked to the kitchen, to grab a cup of coffee, "That's a pretty interesting story, and here I thought you were going to actually tell me something real. I told you about my mom being in a sanitarium, and dad leaving us when I was ten. Now you go on about witch's, wizard's, dragons, and ghost as teachers. I-"_

" _Spencer, I am-" She stopped what she was saying, and just walked to the door, "I haven't found a reason to lie to anyone in my life, so why would I lie to you now? Especially since I told you, that I love you?" She opened the door, and was about to leave, when a hand closed the door in front of her. She turned around to look at him, before looking away hiding her tears, "What?"_

" _I will try to be opened minded about this alright," He pulled her into his arms, and held her close to him, "If this whole other world really exist, and a war really is happening please promise me, that you will try to keep yourself safe. Also know that I love you, more than anything."_

 _She nodded, as he still held her tightly in his arms, and started to rub her back, "I love you too, Spencer."_

 _He kissed the top of her head, and then smiled as she tucked a strand of her hair, behind her ear, "Wait on the couch so I could get dressed." He was about to release her, when her eyes locked with his again, "Mia?"_

 _She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him down for a passionate kiss, "Show me how much you love me, Spencer."_

" _Are you sure, Mia?" He was making sure that she was looking into his eyes, as he held her face in his palms, "I wouldn't want you to regret anything we did."_

 _She lifted the sundress over her head, leaving her in just her undergarments, "Spencer, please."_

 _He stared at her body, imprinting every detail in his mind, before pulling her back into his arms. "You're so beautiful, Mia," he lifted her up in his arms, and than carried her into his room, shutting the door behind them._

 _Hermione opened her eyes, and took in her surroundings, almost jumping out of the bed when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She blushed when she realized she was still naked, and then the mornings events played in her mind._

" _You alright, Mia," Spencer asked, kissing her shoulder, as he pulled her closer in his arms._

 _She blushed as she turned to face him, and smiled when he leaned in to kiss her, "I need to get some clothes back on."_

" _I want to hold you while I still can, in case we don't get another chance," He leaned back in and kissed her again, "I am going to marry you, when we are reunited."_

" _You sound awfully certain about that," She teased, before bending over to grab her undergarments, and than starting to put them back on, "I'd be careful if I were you, Spencer. I just might hold you to those words."_

 _Deep in side she knew she should be panicking, about the talk of marriage at only sixteen, but with the war coming she was happy to have this goal. She's seen her parents love, the Weasley Patron's love, and even Tonks, and Remuse's even if the latter was fighting his feelings. She knew she loved this man in front of her, and didn't really care that they were young, what he was promising at the moment, made her want to fight as hard as she could to return to him._

" _You still there, Mia?" Spencer asked, putting on his bottoms, pulling her from her thoughts."So what time do I need to have you back at the hotel?"_

" _My dad said eleven, since it's the last day I have with you, because tomorrow my parents want a whole day together before we leave," She opened the drawer she saw him remove a shirt from, and pulled out a plaid shirt, "I am taking this shirt, so I could have a piece of you with me."_

 _He wrapped his arms around her waist, after putting on his own shirt, "It will look better on you, than it will ever on me."_

 _She just smiled, as she placed the shirt in her bag, "I love you, so very much."_

" _I love you to, Mia," He smiled, pulling her back in his arms, "You were my first."_

" _You were my first to," She smiled, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him back in for a kiss, "I don't want that to be the last time either, so let's order something for lunch, and just hang out here for the rest of the day."_

 _He smiled as they made there way to the kitchen, "Sounds like a great idea."_

 **A Year and Half Later**

 **Virginia**

 _He was returning from a day at the academy, when he spotted a familiar person, sitting on the steps leading to his apartment, "Mia?"_

 _She was sitting on the front steps, wearing the same shirt she had taken there first time together. She looked just as beautiful as the first time they had met. She looked up when she heard his familiar voice, and the name he used for her, "Spencer!"_

 _He dropped his bag to the ground, right before she ran into his arms, and kissed him. The last time he heard from her, she was hunting something called horcrux's, and had just barely escaped the place where they had tortured her. She had been writing from a friends brothers cottage, and she promised that if she made it through the task she was about to face, that she was going straight to him. The letter before that, had explained that the people who later tortured her, had murdered her parents. He wrote her back, saying that he would always be there for her, and that he still loved her as much as there month together. He had known then that he was going to marry her._

" _Never leave me again," He was now leading her into the doors, that lead up to his apartment. "I have been worried sick, and had nightmares about something happening to you, even though you told me that the war was over." He took her left arm, remembering her writing him about what that bitch had done, and rolled up her sleeve, "I wish there was something I could have done." Carved on her left arm, were the words 'Mudblood', which according to his girlfriend meant dirty-blood."_

 _She smiled as she looked around the apartment, which had very little furniture, before looking back at her boyfriend, "Nothing but the basics," she laughed suddenly, "Ron, and Harry, think I lost my mind, when I told them I was moving to America. Than I told them that I helped in catching the last of the Death Eaters, so there was no other reason keeping me there, when my family was in Virginia. Of course I promised they could visit, so they could meet you someday."_

 _He pulled her back into his arms, and started kissing her heatedly, as he lead her to his room, "I love you, and am not letting you out of my site," he closed the door behind them, then smiled as he lifted, and carried her to his bed._

* * *

" _So you still want to marry me, according to the last letter you sent me?" She asked, as she laid beneath him._

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

" _More than I ever wanted anything," He answered, leaning back in to kiss her again._

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

" _How soon can we get married?" She was lightly scratching his chest under his shirt, as she stared into his eyes._

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

" _Even yesterday, wouldn't be soon enough," He whispered, sliding off her blouse. "I love you."_

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

" _I would hope so," She smiled, pulling him back down, to kiss him. "I love you too."_

 **Three Day's Later**

" _Do you Dr. Spencer Reid, take Hermione Jean Granger, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The minister asked, standing in front of the young couple, as his daughter, and wife stood to the side._

 _Spencer smiled as he looked at his bride, who was wearing a pale blue sun dress, and a small barrette in her hair. They had agreed to marry three days ago, and both decided to go to the small bed-n-breakfast, that did weddings the following weekend. Neither of them, even though they loved there friends, and family, wanted to have a big ceremony. So here they were in the Victorian house, standing in front of perfect strangers, exchanging there vows. He couldn't believe how lucky he was, and that she had been willing, to marry him knowing they were both young._

" _I do," He answered, squeezing her hands in his._

 _The old man turned to the young woman, and smiled at her, "Do you Hermione Jean Granger, take Dr. Spencer Reid, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

" _Always," She smiled, as she looked at her soon-to-be-husband, who was wearing a pair of light gray pants, with a matching vest, and a button up shirt that matched her dress. She looked down at there joined hands, "I do, always."_

" _Do you two have rings you wish to exchange?" The minister asked, staring at the young man._

" _We'll taking care of the later," Spencer answered, as his soon-to-be-wife nodded, in agreement._

" _Then I announce you husband, and wife, you may now kiss the bride," The old man declared, with a warm smile._

 _Spencer pulled his new bride into a hug, and pressed his lips to hers, before pulling away smiling, "I love you, Mrs. Reid."_

" _I love you to," She smiled as he lead her out of the parlor, to where they had checked out a room for the rest of the weekend._

 **End of Flashback**

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N: I hope you enjoy this Hermione/Spencer Reid fanfiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope I am not over doing it with the Spencer/Hermione fanfictions. I really like the potential of the two, it's easy to write no scenarios...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything that involved Criminal Minds, or Harry Potter, I am just a fan.**

 **Young Love-Chapter Two**

Only ones who knew from the start when they first got married was the person who assigned him to the team, and the people in personal, because he had listed himself as married when putting his wife's name on his form. Than eventually Derek Morgan, because when he had been kidnapped by Tobias Hankel, she had apparently stormed into the BUA headquarters, demanding where he had been. Than when she found out where his team was, she apparently took the next plane (apperated), and was unlocking the door to her husbands room, when Derek, was returning to his own. She had been introduced to the rest of the team the next morning, and waited in the hotel for any news about him, until they finally rescued him. She met Emily Prentiss, when everyone went out for drinks about eight months later, so now she knew everyone.

He smiled as he felt his wife turn in his arms, "Good morning."

She opened her eyes, and smiled as she looked into her husbands eyes, as she ran her fingers up, and down his chest, "I am glad you came home early." She crawled onto her husbands lap, before leaning back in to kiss him, "I love the weekends, when do you have to go back to work?"

He rested his hands on her hips, as he stared up into her eyes, than noticed she had put on clothes, "I thought I had discarded you, of all of your clothes."

She smiled as she climbed off the bed, and went to her dresser, "Yes, but when I woke up the first time, I put on some clothes." She turned to look at her husband, who was watching as she started changing out of the pajamas she had on, and on her daily clothes, "What are you still doing in bed?"

"Waiting for my wife to join me again," He answered, watching as she moved around there room, and than moving to his closet. "I wasn't suppose to be home until tomorrow, you already made plans didn't you?"

She smiled, as she tossed him some clothes, "I had made a doctors appointment for myself, and now you get to come with me," she was now looking down at her phone, before tossing the phone to him. "Wanted to wait until I was positive, before sending the picture, but it won't hurt to show you I guess."

He was looking at an image of a white stick, that had a pink plus sign, then noticed a box in the background, "I could barely make out what the box says 'ancy te', what is this an image of?"

"And you're suppose to be a genius," She teased, walking out of the room, "My appointment is with a Healer, so you would have to be with me, so that you could enter the magic community."

He jumped out of bed, as he realized the importance of the box, and what the stick was suggesting. He hurried to the kitchen, where his wife was filling his coffee cup for him, and then filled her own with hot tea, "You think you might be pregnant?"

"That's why I made an appointment with the Healer, we should be able to find out for sure, and if so, we can see the gender right off." She noticed as her husband chewed on his bottom lip, as he looked at the image again, "They will be able to determine if the child has any signs of Schizophrenia," she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him down to kiss her, "Whatever we find out, we will be prepared the best we can alright?"

"You're right, as always," He kissed her forehead, before going back to the bedroom, "They might not appreciate it, if I ended up showing up in just my boxers."

"I'm sure a few of the female Healers, would enjoy seeing you in that, but than I would have to obliviate them," She teased, as she watched her husband get dressed. "I don't like the idea of someone seeing you, in a way which I should be the only one to see you," she grabbed her purse, when her husband joined her.

* * *

 **That Monday**

It has been driving Derek Morgan crazy, from the moment the youngest agent walked in this morning, to the way his friend turned away to talk on the phone again. He understood that the young agent talked to his wife, at least once in the morning, and than right before leaving, but never every free second like today. Something was definitely going on with his boy, "Is Hermione alright?"

Spencer had just put his phone back in his pocket, as he turned to face his friend, "She's in the parking garage, bringing me my lunch." He picked up the book he had been reading, before calling his wife just now.

"I thought you could finish a book in ten minutes, but this is the same book you were reading two hours ago," The darker agent looked closer, trying to read the title, before jumping out of his chair when he was able too, "' _What to Expect When Your Wife is Expecting',_ is Mione pregnant?" He whispered the last part, as not to gain anymore attention, than he had a moment ago. "When did you find out?"

"Saturday," The young agent answered, trying to control his own excitement.

"Congratulations, Spencer," Derek assured, trying to keep his own smile under control, "You should probably save the book for when Prentiss, JJ, Rossi, Hotch, and Penelope, aren't walking around." He patted his friends shoulder, and grinned. "So again I am the first to know about an important part, in our Dr. Spencer Reid's life."

"Technically Personal, and Hotchner, knew about me being married from the first week, and that was just because she was added to my paperwork. You found out because you accused her of breaking into my room, when I was abducted by Tobias."

"I still don't understand why you didn't tell anyone else about her at first?" Derek was leaning against his own desk, as he looked over towards the younger agent.

"I didn't want anything to happen to her," Spencer answered easily, "You know how risky it could be, if an UnSub knew about our families, it won't end well. We learned that just recently, with Ian Doyle, and Haley."

"I understand that man," Derek smiled at his friend, as he made his way back to his desk, "I don't know what I would do if something happened to my mom, or sisters. How old were you two, when you two met?"

"She was sixteen, and I was eighteen, we met before I joined the academy. Was living in Las Vegas for a little bit after graduating from Caltech, so I could spend a little time with my mom before going into the Academy." The young agent stood, when he noticed his wife arrive, through the double glass doors. "We were just talking about you."

"Here you go Derek," The witch greeted, placing a container in front of her husbands friend, before going to where her husband was now standing behind his chair waiting for her to take a seat, "You need to sit to eat," she waited until he sat back down, before sitting on the far corner of his desk, so she could lean against the cubicle to look at the other agent, "I made Shepard's Pie, and thought you might like some, since my husband said you ate his the last time I made some. I dropped some off just now to Penelope, along with the recipe because she wanted to make it for, Kevin."

"Thanks mommy," Derek mumbled, as he dug into the food, "Now I don't need to go out."

Hermione looked at her husband, who was now using the excuse to eat, so he wouldn't have to see the reaction from his friends comment, "So you decided to tell people already?"

"Don't worry girl, he was reading a book, and I figured it out myself," The older agent assured, sticking up for his friend.

"It's alright, I don't believe in the whole, let's wait until the first trimester ends to share anyways," The witch assured, running her fingers through her husbands hair, "I am going to go drop off a container for Rossi, he asked me to put some aside for him if I made it again."

"Hermione, what brings you here?" David asked, as he was returning back to his office, and spotted the young Mrs. Reid. He noticed what the other two young agents were eating, and smiled as he looked at the witch, who was holding up a container for him, "You are a saint, and Spencer, is a lucky man."

"Chemistry, Fate, Luck, really depends on who you ask, that allowed the two of us to meet," The young agent smiled, as he stood from his seat, "Now I am done eating, you could sit down."

"I am comfortable," She argued, not taking the vacant seat.

"I'm going to get some coffee," Spencer kissed his wife's forehead, as he placed a hand over her flat stomach, "I'll be back," then he headed to the break room.

David turned to the other agent, who was smiling at the scene, before looking back at the witch, "How far along are you?"

"I am seven weeks, or that's what the doctor thinks. Him touching my stomach, is also one of the reasons, why I knew it wouldn't stay a secret for long." She smiled as she looked at the two agents, "He took me to the book store right after the appointment, and now we have every single pregnancy book, that has ever been published. I thought I would never wish, to not step into another bookstore again, but I will be happy if I go a month without entering one again." She smiled as she took her phone out, and handed it to David, "I did get some entertaining pictures of him, every time I walked past the isle, because he was the only man in the isle. There was a point, where he was actually recommending what books some of the mothers should get, since he had read five already in the first hour. He didn't even realize that I wasn't with him, he was so engrossed in the books."

"I am actually surprised that more father's weren't in the section," Spencer returned, holding a bottle of water, and some coffee. "and I did notice your absence," he kissed her cheek, before handing her the water bottle, and sitting down in the still empty chair.

"Oh well than, thanks for letting me do my own things," She smiled, sliding off the desk, and going to leave. "I have to get going." She kissed her husbands cheek, before hugging the two other men.

"Thank you again, Hermione?" David smiled, before looking at where Spencer, was now sitting back in his chair.

"Bye girl," Derek laughed, as he tossed the container in his bin, "You're a lucky man, Spencer."

"I agree," The young agent agreed, looking at the the other men.

"I am going to my office to eat my lunch," David patted the young agent on the back, as he went up the stairs to his own office.

"Spencer, I have a question," Derek was now leaning against the mans desk, as he glanced around not letting anyone else hear, "Why don't neither of you wear a ring?"

"Because we have something more personal," He answered, looking at the picture, from when the two got married next to his nameplate. He had kept it hidden in his desk, before everyone else had known he was married, but started having it displayed when the rest found out.

Derek looked curious, "What's that?"

The young agent held out his left hand, where there was black scripted writing, wrapping around his wrist, and a date around his finger. "Something that no thief can ever take away."

"What is the markings on your wrist?" Derek asked, never in a million years, thinking that the young agent would have a tattoo.

Spencer smiled, as he looked at his wrist, it's greek, "Η αγάπη είναι ο κόμπος, για τις οποίες αυτοί θα μπορούσε ποτέ ξεμπερδέψουν, δεν έχει σημασία πόσο πολύ μπορεί να προσπαθούν."

The other man just gave him a blank look, "And translated into English, would mean?"

"Love is the knot, for which they could never untangle, no matter how much they may try." The young agent smiled, as he looked at the marking, before pulling his sleeve back down.

"You surprise me every day," Derek commented, looking at the young agents wedding picture.

The young agent agreed, "I need to finish the paper work, before we go home."

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N: I hope you enjoy this Hermione/Spencer Reid fanfiction.**


End file.
